Tragic Secret
by Digimon Caislean
Summary: Sora has to tell her boyfriend Tai a tragic secret that will tear their relationship and lifes apart
1. Default Chapter

TRAGIC SECRET

**TRAGIC SECRET  
By Digimon Caisleán**

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Digimon. I write for fun!  
Please read and review this fic. Thanks :) 

This was always my greatest fear. I've thought about it. I mean the thought has occurred to me but for it to actually happen to me, to us seemed impossible. I look over at my boyfriend and into his eyes. Those were the eyes I had fallen in love with and those were the eyes that had fallen in love with me. He looks troubled like something's bothering him. I think he senses something is the matter with me. That's one of the special traits our relationship has. We both know what the other is feeling. I hate hiding something this big from him. He should know as soon as possible but that's easier said than done...

"Sora?" he says calmly. The sound of his voice quickly brought me back to reality. He looks concerned waiting for my response.   
"Yes Tai?" I manage to say weekly not taking my eyes of his.  
"Sora, I know there's something wrong with you. "You've been acting weirdly for the past few days. What's wrong?" He looks even more concerned and there's a hint of eager in his voice that's so desperately trying to find out what's wrong with me.   
How can I tell him? What am I suppose to say? I'd rather die than to cause him pain. Yet I know when he hears what I have to say he will be deeply hurt and shocked. He startles me by putting his hand on mine. His skin feels warm and soft to me as he held my hand tighter. Probably trying to heat it up. He catches my eye again and smiles. I can't help but smile back. His smile has always driven me crazy. Even when I'm at my lowest one look at his smile gives me a 100 watt smile!

"Come on Sora, just say it" he says kindly.  
Well I guess I better try to begin to tell him my biggest, darkest secret...  
"Tai" I begin. Well I guess that's a start. He sits closer to me waiting anxiously. I can feel the tears welling up inside me ready to force their way out which will just make everything so much harder to explain. I take in a deep breath and continue trying my very best to keep the tears in and forget about them.   
"There's no easy way for me to say this Tai but..." I start to stumper a bit. I'm not sure these words will actually come out because deep down I know that if they do it will shatter our life together.   
"Go on" Tai says sitting even more close to me now.  
"I'm... I'm pregnant" I somehow manage to say. I couldn't believe I actually got those words out. The words that I have heard screaming in my mind have finally come out. I felt a little more calm but it soon faded when I knew there was something else to say...

"What? O my God. You mean... You're... I mean" he says shocked  
He thought about it for a moment letting everything sink in and then he spoke again.  
"So, I'm going to be a father?" he asked somewhat excitedly.  
"No, Tai. Matt is" I say sadly as I watch the color drain from his face.

THE END: So what did you think? This is my seventh fic so I'm still learning. Please review it! I really want to know what people think of it. Thanks :) I don't think I am going to write a sequel. I do have a few ideas for a sequel so if you want me to write one I will!


	2. Tragic Secret Chapter 2

TRAGIC SECRET CHAPTER 2 

**TRAGIC SECRET CHAPTER 2  
BY DIGIMON CAISLEÁN**

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Digimon. I write for fun!  
You must read the first chapter first to know what's happening! Read and review. Thanks :)

I knew something was wrong with Sora but I didn't expect that the two words she said would shatter my life "I'm pregnant" she had just said. At first I thought I was the father even though we had never gone that far before. I assumed it was and accident. I wasn't thinking clearly enough. What she said next sent me over the edge. "Matt's the father" is what she had said. Why him? Why did it have to be my best friend? How could they do this to me? I feel sick to my stomach now.  
I look back at Sora. She looks like she's about to cry. She's looking for some sort of response from me.  
"Tai" she says cautiously not knowing wither or not to speak.  
I start to back away from her slowly. She tries to pull my hand back but I pull it away quickly. She takes in another deep breathe and begins to speak.  
"I'm so sorry"  
"You're only sorry because you got caught" I find myself saying coldly.  
"That's not true Tai I...I love you"  
"How could you possibly love me if you slept with my best friend? You don't even know what love means" I'm starting to shout now but I don't care. She looks kind of hurt at my harsh words. I'm just so angry that she would betray me like this.  
She starts to cry "Tai stop it! You don't mean that"  
"I meant every word of it"  
"Tai"  
"Look Sora it's over" It pains me so much to say those words to her  
"But"  
"No! Get out. I don't ever want to see you again"  
"Tai...Please" She starts to plead with me but my heart can't take much more of this.  
"Get out" I say strongly  
She starts crying harder. She turns on her heel and runs out the door. I don't know what else to do but brake down crying thinking about the angel of love that I have just lost to a guy who supposable holds the crest of friendship. Only one question echoed through my mind. Why?

**********

I'm still running now and crying but I don't care. I don't even know what direction I'm going in. It doesn't really matter though. Deep down I feel this will all go away if I just keep running from it.   
What have I done? I've just lost Tai. My Tai! Forever. I've lost everything good in my life. Tai is my world. My heart, body and soul. He means everything to me. My life is nothing without him. I can't believe how stupid I was. I gave it all up for some one night stand.

***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Ding dong"  
I wonder who that could be?  
"Matt, hi come on in"  
"Thanks"  
"Do you want a drink or something?"  
"No thanks I actually came over just to talk to you about something"   
"Oh ok sure sit down"  
"Thanks is Tai around?"  
"No he's with his family visiting relations"  
I wonder why he asked about Tai. I sit down beside Matt wondering what he's about to tell me. I remained silent for minute or two before I decided to speak.  
"Did you want to tell Tai this is well?" Looking back at the irony of that question makes me feel sick.  
"No Sora I just wanted to tell you" He said softly. He seems really nervous.  
"Well what is it? You know you can tell me anything" I said smiling trying to lighten him up a bit.  
"Well Sora" He turns to look at me. I look back into his eye's trying to work out what he's going to say next. I kept my face neutral and decided to let him say whatever it is that's on his mind when he's ready.  
"Sora, I've kept this bottled up inside me for ages. For as long as I can remember. It's driving me crazy. I have to tell you. Please don't hate me" He looked really worried.  
"Matt I won't hate you. Come on just tell me" I say trying to reassure him.  
"Well Sora I...I love you" He said while taking my hand.  
"M...Matt" Was the only thing I managed to say. I wasn't sure what to say at that point. I was in total shock.  
"You don't feel the same way, do you?" He asked sadly. He dropped his head and began to stare at the carpet. I don't know what came over me but the next thing I knew I was turning his face towards me.  
"Matt I" I never got to finish my sentence. Matt began to kiss me passionately. I don't know why I didn't push him away or tell him to stop. I guess I didn't want to hurt him and deep down I found this experience to be new and exciting.   
I just put my arms around him and began to kiss him back. Part of me, I guess it was my heart was telling me to stop because I belong to someone else. The other part of me, my body probably, was telling me not to stop. The other part won. It's most girls fantasy to have Matt Ishida announce his true love to you.

***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Why does that flashback keep on playing over and over in my head? It's like some annoying show tune that gets stuck in your head and there's nothing you can do about it. Why could I not control myself?

NEXT CHAPTER: Tai and Matt confront each other for the first time after hearing Sora's tragic secret!  
Well what did you think of it? Was it a good second chapter for the first one please review I really need to know what people think of this story. Thanks :)


	3. Tragic Secret Chapter 3

TRAGIC SECRET CH 3 

**TRAGIC SECRET CHAPTER 3  
BY DIGIMON CAISLEÁN**

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Digimon. I write for fun!  
You must read the first two chapters first to know what's happening! Read and review. Thanks :)

I've just made the biggest mistake of my life. I betrayed my best friend. Tai Kamiya. The only person who truly understands me. Sooner or later he will find out that I got Sora pregnant and what I have done to him. I will lose his friendship. Friendship. Now that's a laugh. Calling myself a friend. I've been everything but a friend. Trust me to get "the crest of friendship". I don't deserve it. Not anymore anyway. Tai will hate me and I won't blame him for it. All because I am in love with Sora. His Sora. The girl he is in love with and the girl that is in love with him.   
  
I couldn't control my pitiful emotions anymore. I don't know if I was driven by love or jealousy. I was living in a dream world. A dream world where I could tell Sora how I felt. That I was in love with her and she would feel as strongly as I do. That everything would work out and we would live happily ever after. I was only to wrong.

They were always together. Tai and Sora. The perfect couple. You couldn't have one without the other like a pair of gloves or shoes. They did everything together. They always had each other to fall back on or rely on. I guess I just wanted that experience to. I wanted to know what it would be like to be loved by Sora. I wanted Sora to know what it would be like to be loved by me. She's so beautiful and pure to me. Like an angel full of love and happiness. 

Everything went wrong though. My whole dream world crumbled apart when she told me she was pregnant. Pregnant? I've said that word so many times that it doesn't make sense anymore. That's a shock that I could never describe to anybody. Then it hit me. I was going to be a father. A father of Tai's girlfriend's baby. A symbol of our love. Well my love for her. Her words came at me like a tonne of bricks the next morning that I confessed my love to her.

***FLASHBACK***

I woke up with Sora in my arms. I smiled to myself and held her tighter. It took her a few minutes to wake up.  
"Good morning" I said softly to her.  
She looked at my like there was something on her mind. Something bad.  
"Morning" She said finally.  
"I really enjoyed last night Sora. You know, I really love you" I said while I gently kissed her forehead.   
"Matt this is all a big mistake" She blurted out.  
"W...What?" I said with my heart sinking at her very words.  
"I can't do this. I shouldn't of done this. I'm with Tai."  
I looked back at her helplessly. Not knowing what to say.   
"Matt I'm really sorry about all this. I just didn't want to hurt you."  
"And you think this isn't hurting me?"  
"Matt please try to understand. I do like you. I mean you're like one of my best friends and I am attracted to you but..."  
"You don't love me" I say almost in a whisper.  
"I'm in love with Tai. I'm sorry." She said looking at me with a concerned expression. She knows she had just broken my heart. It was written all over my face. My pain. My painful expression. I just couldn't hide it.

***END FLASHBACK***

"Ding dong"  
I jump at the sudden sound of the doorbell and I quickly snap back into the present time. I walk slowly over to the door and open it. Tai is standing there. He's glaring daggers at me. Now I know that Sora told him.  
"What the hell did you do to her?" He explodes.  
He jumps at me and pushes me up against the wall. He balls his fists up. I close my eyes and put my hands up in defeat. Waiting for the blow. I have no will to fight him. Anything that he will do to me I will deserve it. It finally comes but the pain isn't even half the pain that Sora's words were. He starts to cry.

"Why Matt...Why...Why her?" He says in between the tears. The painful tears that I have caused. I open my eyes and look at my former best friend.  
"Answer me" He starts to shout again.  
I start to cry. I can't stand seeing him in so much pain. Pain that is hurting him. Hurting me. I was the one who caused that pain that's what really gets me.  
"I'm...I'm sorry" It was the only thing I managed to say. He looked into my eyes searching for a reason.  
"God damn you, Matt" He says his voice trembling.  
"Tai I"   
"I loved her. You took away my most precious treasure" He says almost crying.  
Those very words tore my soul up. I've never felt this much emotional pain in my whole life. My motive was never to hurt Tai or get Sora pregnant. It was just so that I Matt Ishida would have some of Sora's love to.

THE END: Chapter 4 coming soon as soon as I can think of the next scene! What did you think of that chapter? Please review it. Thanks. 


	4. Tragic Secret Chapter 4

TRAGIC SECRET CH4 

**TRAGIC SECRET CHAPTER 4  
BY DIGIMON CAISLEÁN**

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Digimon. I write for fun!  
You must read the other three chapters first to know what's happening! Read and review. Thanks :)

I don't know why but I found myself walking towards Matt's apartment. He is the father of my child. I mean our child. So I suppose I should talk to him. I also have to warn him that I told Tai. I still can't get his face out of mind. When I said I'm pregnant. I've never seen anyone look that hurt. I was the one who caused that painful expression on his face. How can I truly say that I love him if I betrayed him like that?  
  
Matt's apartment comes into my view. I stop momentarily when I see a young brown haired boy punching someone. Someone blonde.  
"Tai" I gasp.  
I begin to run to the apartment. I finally arrive. Tai turns around at the sound of my footsteps. I look at him lovingly. It suddenly seems that we are the only two there. At that very moment, nothing else seems to mater. Time seemed to stand still at that moment. I motioned him to come closer. What am I thinking? Do I honestly think that he would go near me? He gives me a filthy look that shatter's my heart into a million pieces. He can't keep that look up for long though. His eyes fill up with tears. Once I saw the tears in his eyes I begin to cry. Matt pulls himself up slowly cradling his wound. He then notices that I am there.   
"Sora" He says.  
The look in his eyes tells me he is happy that I am here. Here for him. Which wasn't true. I guess deep down I knew Tai would be here. Tai turns back to Matt and resumes to glaring at him. He balls his fist up once again. Noticing this. My eyes go wide and I grab his arm.  
"No" I shriek.   
Tai looks at me and pulls his arm away roughly. Matt seemed relieved that I stopped him. He smiles at me weekly but I can't look him in the eye.  
"Fighting won't get us anywhere" I say.  
"I thought actions spoke louder than words. Right Sora?" Tai asks coldly.  
"I deserve that Tai" I say looking down.  
"Please don't leave me Tai. I need you."  
"Don't try to make me the bad one here. You're the one who broke my heart" He says his voice trembling.   
I embrace him holding him tightly. He starts to cry. Matt looks really upset.  
"Why?" Matt mouths to me.   
"I'm sorry" I mouth back.  
Tai pulls away. I try to pull him back to where he belongs. In my arms. My efforts are useless though.   
"No" He says shaking his head.  
"Tai" Matt says in a whisper but Tai and I can still hear it as clear as day.  
Tai turned around slowly and looked at the heartbroken Matt.  
"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You know I would never intentionally hurt you."  
"And what if Sora never got pregnant? Would you do it again? Would you take her away from me even more than you have already?" Tai asks angrily.  
"No it was a mistake"  
"Why don't I believe you?"  
"Tai..."  
"Shut it Matt" Tai says quickly cutting him of.  
"I've heard enough from both of you. I don't need people like you in my life. I don't want to see either of you again" He says firmly.  
He turned around to walk away. I grabbed onto his waist and began to cry on his shoulder.   
"Don't leave me please" I plead with him.  
He untangled himself from my arms and ran. I watched as he ran out of my life. The tears started to blur my vision as Tai went out of my view. I turn around to see Matt staring at me. He takes a step towards me. I step back. He notices this and decides not to take another step. For fear of me running away.   
"Sora" He says softly.  
I throw myself into his arms. Crying even harder than before.  
"Oh Matt" I cry "What have we done?"  
He puts his arms around me and begins to comfort me.  
"Don't worry Sora. I'll look after you. I love you. I won't leave you."  
At the sound of those words I pull back and look at him. He leans closer to me. His lips almost touching mine. I nearly got lost in that moment. An image of Tai comes into my mind. I retreat out of his arms quickly. He looks confused.   
"Matt I don't love you"  
"So that night we shared meant nothing to you?" He asks confused.  
"No" I simply reply.  
He takes a step back in shock.   
"We can't be together. Not even for the baby. I just don't love you."  
My words destroyed him. He started to cry uncontrollably. I know I should try to comfort him but there's only one person I want to comfort. I decide to leave. There was nothing really else to say. I turn around and walk away quietly. I don't think Matt notices. Either that or he knows there's no point going after me. 

I believe that I would of been able to make it through this tough time with the both of them at either side of me. Like in the old days. When we were all best friends. Looking out for each other. The only reason we were able to get through all the tough times was because we had each other. Now I don't believe that any of us will be able to make it at all. 

THE END: Well what did you think? Please review. I know it wasn't a happy ending. I never wanted this to be a happy story just a tragic one. Sorry to all you Sorato fans I know lots of you wanted me to make this a Sorato. I will write a Sorato soon. Please review. Thanks :)


End file.
